A spectrometer is typically used to assist in identification of analytes such as chemicals, medical samples, food samples, or biological samples. A spectrometer typically uses a radiation source to illuminate an analyte such that the radiation from the radiation source is then reflected from, or transmitted by, the analyte. The transmitted or reflected radiation can then be diffracted by a diffraction grating to yield a spectrum which is characteristic of the analyte. The charactersitc spectrum may then be detected by a detector to discern one or more characteristic properties of the analyte.